Over at the Frankenstein Place (ON HIATUS)
by 808HawaiiOG
Summary: Nell Roberts (Columbia) goes to live at the mansion after being seduced by Dr. Frank-n-Furter, leaving behind her life of performing, Ruth and Eddie. She's surprised to learn about the secrets about Frank and his couple (Riff-Raff and Magenta), but goes along with their strange adventures and living style. But can this alien lifestyle, and weird love affairs, do anyone good?


**A/N:** I honestly am not sure what to say, but this: I know, I'm bad! I should be continuing my other stories, but I love _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_! Again, I will try to update my three stories as frequently as I can. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

It felt like everyone's eyes were on her; the stage lights glimmered against her skin, causing her sparkles to glitter more brightly. She kicked her legs into the air and twirled around like the other dancers. Sure, it was the same choreography, but it was a living. She did the same tap choreography, like the 9 other girls, and when the star of the show came on, she danced away with a wide grin.

Nell did a quick change and waited for the next number. As she waited in the dressing room, a knock sounded.

"Sweet cheeks, open the door will ya?" Ruth, one of the dancers, removed her stockings and draped them over her chair.

Nell got out of her seat, opened the door and stared quizzically at the flowers. "I think you've got the wrong room pal! The queen's room is down that-a-way!" She pointed down the hall, "There's a star on her door, you won't miss it!"

The man stuck his foot out before she could close the door, "This is for a Nell Roberts, I assume you're Nell Roberts?" His lips turned up, intending a smile; instead he snarled.

"Got a secret admirer huh Nellie?" Ruth walked up from behind and pressed herself against Nell, "Who's it from? One of those late-night admirers you go around with?"

"No." Nell embraced them and smelt its sweet fragrance. There was no card to read so she asked him, "Who's it from?" She looked over the red and purple flowers, to stare at a grim face.

"Master says that you will find out soon enough. He wants you to have a good show, goodbye." The stringy blonde-haired man attempted to smile again, but could only scowl.

"Ain't he the strangest thing you've ever seen?" Ruth closed the door and followed the brunette to a chair, "Do you have any idea who those things could be from?"

Nell shook her head, "Not a clue in the world." She placed them on the vanity to stare at them, "You aren't jealous are ya?" Nell glanced over to Ruth; she rolled up her fish-net stockings and applied a bit of blush, then coated it with powder, "Ruth?"

"Why are you so concerned for? There's nothing wrong in receiving flowers!" Ruth fixed her corset, then pushed her feet into the black stiletto heels.

"Yeah, but me and you are-,"

"Don't bother about it Nellie, we've got a show to do. The other girls were ready long before us and it's almost time for the next number."

"You're not bothered by this at-,"

Ruth opened the door, "We're going to miss our cues Little Nell, come on!"

* * *

The show at the little theatre ended too soon Nell thought. She hung her costumes in the closet that all the women ensemble shared and frowned; only two days remained until the end of the show. She waved goodbye to her peers and waited around the block, near Joe's Bar, for Ruth.

She stood at the corner and thought about nothing important, she only made herself think to keep herself occupied. Nell began to shiver; the fur coat was useless in the cold weather so she paced around. That did not help either. She looked down the street, a bit hesitant since it was late, but there was no sign of Ruth.

"Oh god!" She trembled, "It's so cold!" Nell looked behind her and with no sign of Ruth, she decided to walk up and down the street. She could have gone into Joe's Bar but it was happy hour, and the people inside -especially the men- looked rowdy.

"Nell?" A deep voice purred from her right, "Enchanté!"

She faced the low voice and staggered backwards at the sight of the person. In a black truck, a man with heavy makeup grinned joyously. He beckoned for her to come over with his gloved hands, "My sweet, I have been an admirer of yours since I laid my eyes on you."

Nell didn't move from her spot, "Have you?" She planted her fists on her hips, "Who are you?"

"Oh don't be so harsh! Come here my darling!" The man rested his chin on the window. Again, she did not move. He sighed, "Oh, alright, I'm Frank Furter. I sent you those delightful looking flowers. Now..."

Nell jumped up and down, "Oh you did?" She waltzed up to his truck, "How sweet of you! But that fella that dropped by was quite... peculiar."

"Oh my sweet, he's right here! He's my handyman!" Frank turned to the stringy haired man, "Riff-Raff, say hello."

"Hello earthli-," Frank nudged him before he could finish his sentence.

The black curly-haired Frank winked, "I only wish that I had hand delivered those flowers to you. The sight of you in those sparkly costumes is just... ooh-hoo-hoo!"

"Thank you!"

Frank smiled, "You must come to my mansion once your show is over, I would love to have you over!" He pulled out a piece of folded paper, "Here."

Nell walked up to the truck, "Thanks!" She took the paper from him and was about to walk back to the sidewalk when he grabbed her arm.

"Ooh, come 'ere you sweet little thing you!" He pulled her down with a firm grip and pushed his lips against hers as his other hand grasped her neck. "Until our next meeting," he replied casually. The truck drove off without her response.

Before she could call after the car, Ruth came running towards her from up the street.

"Hey snookems!" Ruth pecked Nell's cheek; she nudged her side, "Sorry I made you wait!" Ruth hooked her arm with Nell's, "Why d'you look like that?" She inquired when seeing a befuddled expression on Little Nell's usually cheery face. "Why's your lipstick so messy?"

Nell looked down at the paper in her hand, "Nothing." Her answer made no sense, "Can we go home now?"

Ruth shrugged, "Sure sweetie pie!" Ruth, still wide awake at this late hour, gladly led the way home.


End file.
